panic chord
by XosnapitzdaniiX
Summary: What happens after Sam kisses Iain? where will she go?
1. mistakes easily made

Hi everyone lol

kasey helped me with the idea, woo

enjoy

She was lost in the moment, their lips softened as she felt the rapid beat of his heart made her want to kiss him again, as their lips entwined they're was a rushing sound in her ear like birds chirping. She pulled away slowly, and looked at him. What had she done? he kissed her first so its okay right? she was engaged, and the worst part was she kissed him where she got engaged. She looked at her shaking hand, trying to look for the gleaming diamond that wasnt exsistant on her skin. The guilt began to build up, strong Sam Nicholls, didnt feel so strong anymore, realising what she done actually felt like she had been punched into the throat. She felt the lump form, and looked at him.

'Iain..i have to erm..' her hand gestured to the door and she ran out grabbing her belongings, and fell flat against the wall.

She shivered, her eyes squeezing shut, as her breathing laboured as he tried to deal with the upcoming guilt forming. Sam clenched her fist and punched back the wall which she was sat against, trying to keep the tears back, she began to breathe slowly, she couldnt deal with this, she had to tell Tom, she loved him, nobody else. Or did she love iain? No Tom was definatly the Man of her dreams, she knew she needed him. It was just a kiss, nobody had to know. Nobody wa going to know. Sam put her act together and furiously got up and managed to get home with a straight face.

**The Next Day.**

Sam and Tom walked into work, hands entwined, smiling to everyone as they walked in, being greeted by Noel and Louise they made their way to the staffroom.

'Your doing the dishes tonight' Tom smirked, and Sam pulled a face as to say 'get lost'.

She turned around not noticing Iain sat there watching them both, his face full of anger, Sam hoped he wouldnt say anything, but Iain couldnt keep his mouth shut.

Iain smirked, and his mouth opened. 'You alright Sam, you looked upset after you left the pub yesterday?"

Sams heart must of skipped a beat or smahsed into a hundred pieces when Tom looked at her in shock and Iain smirked, what the hell had she done, why on earth did she do it, she has no way out now...

"What? you were at the pub with him?" Tom asked, his voice has a tone of anger and he seemed really hurt by the thought.

Iain jumped back into the conversation, "Oh yes! did she not tell you? did she not tell you how much she love my face and my lips"Iain laughed a little, walking out. The evilness in his voice sent shivers down Sams spine, making her jump a little and Tom looked at her, his normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his eyes flashing,you could tell how angry he was.

All sam could do was stand there lifeless, paralised as if she couldnt move, when in reality she could.

'You kissed him?!" This was all Tom could get out for the time being.

Sam stood there a her lip quivered, 'i...i, it didnt mean anything, i promise you, i love you nobody else' she walked towards him and he stepped back. She was desperate for forgiveness.

'Weve only been engaged a few weeks, your not even wearing your ring now! I cant believe you would! Its always about Iain, i should of none, you did it to dylan, now you've done it to me! Im done Sam, i dont care anymore, go back with your army boy!" with that Tom left slamming the door sounding like a gunshot. Everything was relating back to war, she couldnt deal with this anymore, she needed to get away.

**2 weeks later.**

Nobody heard or spoke to Sam for 2 weeks, after the cofuffle with Tom and Iain...

**TOMS POV.**

I walked home, i was worried about Sam, so worried, nobody told me anything, where she went, her facebook had been closed down, and her Parents wouldnt speak to me, i really hope she is okay, i pray. I am so sorry for everything i said to her, i knew it was a mistake i was just angry, you'd expect me to be. I just sat down with my coffee when the mail had been posted through. I seen a weird red envelope lay on my floor, addressed from camp bastion, i knew what this was, my heart was now beating fast i thought it was going to drop. I carefully opened the letter to read it.

_Dear Tom._

_I am writing to you to say i decided to go back to the army. I am so sorry if i have scared or worried you or anyone else, i needed a break, a fresh start. I missed the army, camp bastion. This place is home. I miss you dearly, i know what i did was wrong, and i wouldnt even blame you if you wripped up this letter and want nothing to do with me again, i love you so much, and i understand if you dont want me anymore. I still wear my engagement ring, so i have a little piece of you while i'm here. Hope you dont mind. I really hope when im back in four months i can see you and we can have a fresh start. If i get injured or you know...something bad happens to me while im out here, i want you to know you are everything to me and i love you so much, and if you could let My Family know, i mis them and love them so much. Thankyou Tom, miss and love you._

_Bye xx_

_Sam._

I could feel the tears form in my eyes as i read this. I shouldnt of let her go, i'm going to write back and let her know i love her, and not to worry we can start again when she is back.


	2. I'm back

hi lol, i know it took me a long time to update, yeah im lazy and stuff.

lol i last updated last year and i read my reviews before and people were like update so i am aha, im sorry if this is rubbish im kind of listening to music aswell, so imay get put of.

_Toms POV_

I was standing at the airport, waiting, waiting until i could see Sam. The last time i seen her was 4 months ago today, when we had our argument after she got drunk at the pub and kissed iain a few weeks after i proposed. It hurt it really did, it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I didnt want to speak to her, i didnt even want to know her, i even told her to go back to the army. I regretted that the moment i said it, but i didn't apologize i wa too angry to care, and i stormed out. From that day on i was petrified, scared that Sam would be injured in the army, or you know...be in a bombing and i'd never see her again. Thinking about all that for 4 months messed with my head, i mean what if something bad did happen, the last time i would of seen her would of been the time i shouted in her face. Luckily we both forgave eachother, i realised once Sam left i couldnt live without her, i missed her being by my side when i woke up in the morning. I missed kissing and cuddling her, those days where we would just completly mess around and take the absolute micky out of eachother. Those days were the best. Ive been writing to Sam and she has been writing back. I feel like im in 1920, it doesnt feel right. I just cant wait for her plane to arrive and see her walk out, ive missed her so much.

_Sams POV_

_"Oh yes! did she not tell you? did she not tell you how much she love my face and my lips"_ I can remember that clear as day. I hate Iain, but i cant really blame him for my stupid mistake can i?

Were about to land, im nearly back home. I cant wait to see Tom. The last time i seen him was after our argument. I still can't believe i kissed Iain. How could i of been so stupid? and after we got engaged a few weeks before, i could never forgive myself. My heart ached, not knowiing what would happen. I know Tom has forgave me, but deep down he only knows that. I cant wait to run into his arms, i dont care if i look like a child running to their Mum or Dad after school, i just want to be back with Tom, be in his presence. A little part of me is scared, what if he still doesnt forgive me? and what if its awkward?

The plane landed and Sam walked through the terminal. Pushing through the crowds of people rushing to get to their plane. After a few minutes i heard someone call my name. It sounded like someone familliar, his voice was soft, i turned around and there he was standing there seconds away. I looked at him, i didnt smile, i didnt move, i havent seen him for 4 months, it felt like years. I felt like i fell in love all over again, staring at him, its as if i was paralized, i just couldnt move, he looked at me, his eyes beaming at me. Them dark brown eyes that show me his love, he smiled that smile he always shows. I got my act together and smiled, i was so happy, i dropped all my bags and i ran as fast as i could and leaped into his arms, being welcomed into his warm embrace, a few tears spilled out of my eyes, his arms tightened around me. We stayed like this for atleast a minute and i felt a soft whisper into my ear

"ive missed you" softly hit my eardrum.

Butterflies fluttered around my stomach. Basking in eachothers ambiance, my hands clinging to his muscular chest, creating eachothers warmth. Looking down at me, i looked up to him, i smiled, and he gave me that cheeky smile, that always made me laugh, slowly he lifted my chin, i looked into his eyes, and flashbacks from our past flashed in my mind, from when we first kissed, to when we first argued, to Toms panic attacks, to our engagement, i couldnt wait for another amazing moment, thats why I love him. With one swift moment our lips touched brushing against eachothers, heart and soul. Their love for eachother grew even more. Not caring who was watching they pulled away.

"I love you so much" Sam looked at him standing him stand so tall and he kissed my forehead, which was the best feeling ever. Everything is back to normal, we ca carry on with out lives with no worries.


End file.
